Maniac Academy
by sprinklescake67
Summary: ON HOLD. A new mission, a new challenge. The Gundam pilots are sent to find the newest threat to the era of peace: eight powerful soldiers. Will the complete their assignment or fail? Or end of trapped for an eternity?
1. New Mission

I know, I am just spitting out stories and ideas like an idiot, but hey I got ideas and have to put them down before I forget them. This one is something I'm going with that I have been writing for about 6 weeks. Unfortunately, I will only post it in intervals between the other stories. The others will be updated as soon as I find time in between my AP and other tests. Ja ne~Sprinkles  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Maniac Academy By sprinklescake67 Ch. 1 New Mission ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't believe that onna." Through the door stormed a very-pissed Chinese man with his black hair pulled into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. His brown eyes, darkened to an onyx, glowered dangerously at everything in the room. Wufei Chang was not in a good mood.  
  
"Awww....Come on, Wu-man! It cannot be that bad. We get away from the screeching banshee for awhile." Following the Chinese one, Duo Maxwell jovially skipped into the room, waist-length, nut-brown braid swinging behind him. His violet-blue eyes danced with mirth at the new assignment.  
  
"Maxwell-"  
  
"Now, now, calm down Wufei. I agree with Duo. This could be fun. I think it would help me with the business if anything." Walking at a much slower pace then their previous comrades, the remaining three boys walked into the room. The one what spoke was the fair-headed, blue-eyed sweetheart Quatre Winner, whose mansion they were staying in now. Behind him were the two darker teens. Trowa Barton, the tallest had light, cinnamon brown hair with bangs that fell over half his face, partially covering forest-green eyes. The last one was daunting boy with unruly chocolate brown hair and bangs that constantly dangled into Prussian blue eyes. Neither of them contributed to the conversation but took their usual stoic places on the wall.  
  
"That's right, Q-man. Hot babes, cool activities, great parties...don't you think so Hii-man?" Duo did not even wait for the grunt answer from his best friend, Hiiro Yui, before trailing off into a ramble of everything he could do. Quatre began blushing profushusly at Duo's provocative imagination. At the mention of the boy's extracurricular activities, their minds wandered back to earlier that evening when they were called into their superior's office.  
  
**@@ Flashback (my computer hates uploading italics so bear with me) @@**  
  
The Gundam pilots walked into the main office of the Preventers' Headquarters and settled into their respective positions. Hiiro Yui, Japanese pilot 01 of Wing Gundam and Wing Zero and unofficially appointed leader, settled against the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. Duo Maxwell, the ever-energetic American pilot 02 of Deathscythe, flopped unceremoniously onto one of the leather chairs and proceeded to play with his braid. The ever silent and towering green-eyed pilot 03 of Heavyarms, Trowa Barton slipped into the shadows off to the side. The ever gentle and angelic looking Arabian pilot 04 of Sandrock, Quatre Winner sat patiently in another chair, while the fierce, justice-loving Chinese pilot 05 of Shenlong nicknamed Nataku, Wufei Chang paced around the room.  
  
As they had just got comfortable, the door swung open to admit their commander-and-chief Lady Une. She herself settled into the black swivel chair behind the mahogany desk. With slow deliberation, she studied each pilot silently with steely-gray eyes. Her reddish-brown hair was up into its double-braids on each side of her head today.  
  
"I called you here today to give you a long-term mission. Wait." She ordered, holding up her hand when they stirred at her remark. "It is something that requires undercover work: spying, breaking in, sneaking, fighting, and other activities. Will you accept?"  
  
The pilots glanced at each other before turning as one toward Hiiro. The teen remained motionless for a few moments before responding a simple "Mission accepted. Parameters?"  
  
A small smirk settled on Une's lips. "Well, back when OZ was operational and in the beginning of our domination, we created a new type of weapon, or more specifically, we found and awoke a powerful device; all in the form of 8 superior warriors. I do not know the specifics of the project nor have I ever seen it, so do not ask. It was all Treize's idea and planning; the secrets seemed to have followed him to the grave for every single scientist or officer involved in training the warriors were killed in freak accidents or turned up missing. The identities of the warriors have never been uncovered, but we believe we have located a general area they have congregated at."  
  
".... And where exactly is there?"  
  
At this, Une's smirk seemed to gain an evil tint. Her eyes danced in wicked humor as she stated, "At the Cosmos Academy in the northern region of the Sanc Kingdom." Une stopped and waited for the reactions to the bit of information. Sure enough, she did not have to wait long.  
  
"WHAT?! SCHOOL?!"  
  
"WE have to go back to SCHOOL?!"  
  
"HIGH SCHOOL in the SANC KINGDOM?!"  
  
"HN?!"  
  
"...If we are to attend high school to find these soldiers than what are their respectful ages and limitations?"  
  
Lady Une turned at the last question, not expecting it from the silent Trowa. "From the only gathered information we have salvaged, it seems they were uncovered when they were between 5-9 years old. So now they should be about 15-18 years of age."  
  
Picking up the folder laying on top of the desk, she gave it to the speechless pilots to pass among themselves. "This is the only copy of all the information we have on the warriors. Your mission, to put it simple, Gundam pilots, is to pose as students, find these people, and bring them back to Headquarters. If they are left on their own, then we could be facing a serious future threat of war, or the extinction of Earth."  
  
"Could these people really posses that much power?" Quatre asked innocently. Lady Une grimaced at the comment.  
  
"I recall a conversation I once had with Treize. I asked him what was so important about the Crystal pilots, as they were called. His only reply was something along the lines of 'the bunny may seem harmless or innocent, but beware of when it becomes riled.' The only other times he spoke of it was nonsense, such as 'never pull the bunny's ears' and 'we shall rule the universe with my bunny.'"  
  
"You said they were pilots. Were they Gundam pilots like us, or regular mobile suit pilots?"  
  
"That is to remain unknown. They were supposedly trained to be your opposite in battle should the need ever arise and the colonies followed through with using you during the war; for some reason though, Treize never used them. I do not know any details; I do know that you have your work cut out for you. You may be the best in this organization and the majority of the world, but these warriors have unknown abilities rumored to have surpassed your own. I will have your papers at the Peacecraft Academy sent to the school. I want you to be transferring into the school either by the end of this year or at the beginning of next school year. You have full access to our supplies and funds if you wish. Take your Gundams. You can use a warehouse nearby. Good luck on your assignment. Dismissed."  
  
With that Lady Une turned on her heel and walked out of the room; leaving the pilots to find their own exit.  
  
**@@ End Flashback @@**  
  
"We leave at 0800 in the morning. Pack-up and be ready." The monotone cut through all activity and thought in the room. Each occupant stopped to look at their emotionless comrade as he strode out of the room. Within minutes, the rest of the boys disperse to their rooms to prepare for their new mission. Each filled with new determination and enthusiasm for the assignment.  
  
It was a challenge, a challenge that was hard to come by for the Gundam pilots, saviors of the world. They never turned down a challenge and this one fairly screamed adventure; a purpose these soldiers could look forward to in this new era of peace 


	2. Code names and information

Here is chapter two. I have been on probation of the computer for the last few weeks so I got a lot of writing in. In addition, my mother wants me to take so many tests for school and all, even though IT'S SUMMER!!! This chapter will most likely be very confusing but I'll try to decode it for all of you. Hearts, Sprinkles  
  
Thanks to the following people:  
  
GracedAngel11854: I did update: OVER 13 PAGES on my computer.  
  
Queen Zephora Yami: I'm so excited that you want to read the next chapter!!!!  
  
Asdsa: I thank you for the compliment.  
  
MidnightDragonShadow: Yes, there will be couples, as soon as I decide on the final ones. The last chapter was a little prologue, this chapter starts some of the action.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=---

Maniac Academy Chapter 2  
  
By sprinklescake67  
  
Code names and information

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
The next few days were filled with travel as the pilots moved their belongings to their new home. Quatre admitted guiltily to the boys that he owned no home in that particular region of the country, so they checked into a local hotel. After they dumped their luggage in their rooms, Duo proceeded to drag the boys out to eat on the town.  
  
"Duo, its 1:30 in the morning! What place would be open at this hour?" The ever-sensitive Quatre quietly demanded.  
  
"Baka, Winner is right. Unless you plan on going someplace indecent (Quatre tuned a shade of red), then I suggest we go back." Wufei inserted his two cents.  
  
Duo just smiled, "As a matter-of-fact, Wu-man, I do know where I'm going. There's a place at the edge of town that has food, drinks, great entertainment, AND it's open till all-hours of the night." Whistling, Duo skipped off in that direction with the pilots following rather reluctantly.  
  
As it turned out, the place was a street-racing party located n a back alley of a warehouse. Hordes of people lounged on cars, tables, and even some raggedly looking couches scattered across the small field. T seems that at a gas stop outside of the city limits, Duo hooked up with some locals that were driving back just for the party. The teens gave him the download of the "gathering" and even gave him the password and RSVP card that would allow him access to the auto-races. Overall, Duo was in heaven. This was his type of environment.  
  
"C'mon guys! There's free food and drinks, great music, hot babes...Holy Man in Hellooo! Look at that fine piece of machinery." With that, Duo was gone, leaving his teammates to wonder around on their own.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
Duo walked up to the motorcycle like it was some precious artifact. It was an amazing looking machine. The covering of the plates were bright silver and an orange breastplate. Upon further investigation, Duo discovered little shooting hearts engraved in the metal. He was about to check under the hood when he was interrupted  
  
"I see you like my bike; can't blame you, though. Its custom made by one of my sisters and our residential genius."  
  
Duo turned toward the speaker only to have his jaw practically drop to the floor. Standing before him was one of the most gorgeous woman he ever saw. Her yellow-blonde hair was pulled back with a red bow as her blue eyes clashed with Duo's own violet orbs. Dressed in an orange halter-top, white skirt, black jacket, and black ankle boots, the only item that distinguished the girl from the other party attendees was the black helmet tucked underneath her arm.  
  
"Nitro-based engine, fuel-fire back-lash, and can go from 0 to 160 in 4.2 seconds flat. All in all, Heartbreaker breaks more than men's hearts; it breaks their bank accounts. I have not seen you here before, are you new? If you are, I'll have to tell Silver we're expanding." She looked expectantly at Duo when she stopped and luckily, he took the hint.  
  
"Duo Maxwell's my name. I may run and hide, but I will never tell a lie or Shinigami strike me dead. And would a lovely lady like you have a name?"  
  
"God of Death, huh? I guess it would not hurt to tell you. My nickname around here is Aphrodite, the Aimegami."  
  
"The Goddess of Love? How appropriate, but may I make a request of knowing your real name?"  
  
The goddess laughed outright at the request until she took pity on Duo's confused facial expression. "It's rare now a day to say my name and not have someone scamper off in fear or grovel at my feet in adoration."  
  
"I can grovel at you feet, if that is where you want me to be?"  
  
That earned him another low chuckle. Looping her arm through his, Aphrodite proceeded to lead Duo toward the dance floor, chatting the whole way.  
  
"I like you. You're cute, naïve, and witty. A great combination of I do say so myself. Anyways, C'est la vie, or whatever those French people say. The name's Aino, Minako Aino. And you, honey, just won yourself an inside informant to the world of the city of Angels and Devils..."  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
Cold, silver-steeled eyes observed the two flirting teens twirl around the dance floor, oblivious to the other dancers as well as the beat of the music. Her eyes softened slightly and a smile graced her face.  
  
"I take it from your expression, that Kensei is successful, Tsuki?"  
  
Of course, Mokusei! He is as we though he would be. All we needed was a blonde ditz to catch him. And OF-COURSE he fell for it; hook, line, and sinker."  
  
"Hush, Kasei. He is the most the most naïve of the five. If all goes as planned, they shall fall right into our trap."  
  
"It is a very big factor when dealing with the future, Dosei. What do you think, Tsuki?"  
  
"I believe, Suisei, that we should expect the unexpected from these gentlemen. They shall provide enough entertainment for the time being, but do not let your guard down. Aimegami has completed phase one. Icicle, take Rose and start phase two. Pyro, don't forget your place and interfere. Demon, You stick with me. Got it? Dismissed."  
  
"Hai, Silver"  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
After Duo abandoned them, the boys split up into separate directions. Quatre and Trowa walked off toward the refreshment table, while Wufei stalked off to find a quiet corner to nurse his headache. As for Hiiro, he was swamped by a group of girls before he could take two steps. Which is where he was now, sitting on one of the couches, sipping a drink that was thrust into his hands, and ignoring the females around him that were attempting to flirt with him while continually gossiping among themselves.  
  
"Did you here? There's supposed to be a new organization rising against the Peacecraft rule." That perked Hiiro's interest as he listened intently on the girls' conversation. "...It is supposed to be called Neo-OZ or something."  
  
"Really? Why would anyone be named after that disgusting thing?"  
  
"I know! But guess what else I heard, there's supposed to be a CT- force here in this town..."  
  
"CT-force? What's that?"  
  
"Dunno. I guess a special fighting group or something."  
  
"OMG!! What if Moon and them were a part of it?! What I wouldn't do to be one of them..."  
  
As the girls gave wistful sighs and dreamy stares, Hiiro quietly slipped away from them into a secluded place. 'Hmm...so we're looking for a guy named 'Moon' and his group of soldiers. We need more information on this 'CT' force as well. I'll email Une later. She better have some inside contact on this, else we're screwed. She better not send Zech's to help us at all." With a quick decision, Hiiro went looking for the other pilots. He didn't have to search long before a commotion on the dance floor drew his attention.  
  
'Braided baka...."  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
Quatre and Trowa settled down on one of the free couches toward the edge of the party. They luckily evaded the wondering hands of the females situated around the food table. They crooned over Quatre's 'angelic features', and asking him to do some naughty deeds. Trowa luckily came to the blushing boy's rescue. For now they were eating their plates of food among the party attendees, listening for anything of importance.  
  
"Well, I heard Silver came tonight!" Someone gasped.  
  
"You don't say! Silver never comes to the party."  
  
"Someone told ME that Silver and Demon might race together tonight!" Another collective gasp was heard.  
  
"Really! I heard that some new boys moved into town and Silver came to size them up. You know, check out the competition and all!" Trowa exchanged a glance with Quatre before nodding.  
  
"Excuse me, miss? I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation, but who is this Silver person you are talking about?"  
  
"You don't know who Silver and the gang are? Ohhh, you're the new boys, aren't you? OMG, of course I wouldn't be mad at you two. Usually we allow the newbies stumble around about their own; but for cuties such as you two, we could make an exception."  
  
With the decision made, the group of girls converged on Trowa and Quatre. Within twenty minutes, all the information of 'Silver' and 'the Gang' was thrown at and absorbed by the two pilots. Quatre thanked the giggling girls, politely declining to provide them with his number, before walking away from them.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Quatre turned toward Trowa. "So what should we do?"  
  
"I think we should find the others and head back to the hotel. We'll fill the others in on our findings. But remember, we still have to check into the school tomorrow. We should get back and rest. I have a feeling, we will be needing it soon."  
  
Quatre sighed, "Your right. My instinct tells me that this mission will be unlike any of the one's we've been on before. Now where are the others..." Turning, Quatre scanned the surrounding people for any sign of the other three comrades, until shouts drew their attention toward the dance floor. Briefly glancing at one another, Trowa and Quatre took off toward the sounds.  
  
'Duo...'  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
Wufei ambled about the party when they split up, following the crowds toward the outskirts of the party, where the races were being held. The cars were parked on one side and bikes on the other. The open area in the middle was the prep area, where people lingered. Some came to gossip, other to race, and still others to weigh the odds of the racers before the next heat. Wufei simply walked between the cars and people, eavesdropping and observing partiers. He heard the names 'Silver', 'Aphrodite', 'Demon', 'Kaze', and 'Phoenix' mentioned in almost every conversation. Finally circling back to his starting place, Wufei strode toward the holding area where the cars were parked; just to see if any could measure up to the one's the pilot's and he owned.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, and nothing worth his time among the piles of junk, Wufei turned to leave when the winner from the last race rode back into the ring; The driver revving the engine to scatter the pedestrians. The car was a red Firebird Triple X-GT, Fantasy model, with a spoiler on the back, higher back end then front, rounded hood, and a paint job of flames all the way around. Lights on the bottom flashed to the bass pounding from inside. Watching it pull into its designated spot, Wufei practically rushed over to talk to the driver of such a sweet ride. He stopped dead in his tracks when the door opened.  
  
From the dark interior, a booted led swung out followed by the body of a teenage girl. Wufei stared speechless at her; this onna drove the car of his dreams. Cautiously walking forward, Wufei slipped into the crowd that surrounded the female, gaining a better view of her. A black bra under a red, see-through shirt, black mini skirt, and black leather knee-high boots showed off her figure shamelessly. Black, wrist gloves with the fingers cut out used for driving emphasized her long, red fingernails. Her long, red-streaked black hair was put into a bun with chopsticks holding it in place. A Chinese symbol in black on her left cheekbone shifted in the dark light, giving her a look of complete bad girl.  
  
Though she smiled at the surrounding crowd; her violet eyes remained cold and uncaring. Wufei could only nod with approval: the girl held herself with the pride required from a descendent of the Asian heritage. He finally found a girl of his dreams definitely worthy of him. Wufei found himself crashing back down to Earth from colony nine with the conversation between the girl and another male. (A/N: NO, This is not the final pairing. That is still open for debate. I do love to tease, BUT REI AND WUFEI ARE NOT HOOKING UP! Sorry to all whom like it, but in this fic, they won't be. Maybe in another story, since they are quite a favorite and common pairing.)  
  
"...Dancing with some NEWBIE with a BRAID?!!"  
  
"Yeah, I saw them while I was prepping. Oi! Don't start anything or cause a scene!" She yelled after the retreating figure of the guy she was talking to. Muttering to herself, she turned back toward the fan club.  
  
Wufei was now torn between sticking around to talk to the girl and perhaps learning about the car, or to bail the braided idiot out of trouble. Shouts off toward the dance floor made his decision for him. "MAXWELL..." Using a few choice words in Chinese, Wufei stormed off to save him, unaware of the dark eyes following him toward the floor.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
"...then Relena shrieks her mating call and latches on the poor boy. She practically suffocated him. All Heero wanted to do was amputate his arm along with the pink leech. I'm so happy, I'm not the object of her affections." Duo finished retelling the horror story attached to the Sanc Kingdom's pacifist princess. The look of horror and disgust on his face sent Aphrodite into another set of giggles.  
  
"So if you guys went to the Peacecraft Academy, what brings you to Daiyamondo Namida?"  
  
"To get away from the psycho btch stalker of course!" Duo told her with ease. Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at his answer.  
  
"Is that all? Just to get away from a girl? I think there's more to the story then you're letting on. But..." She laid a finger on his lips when he was about to protest. "Everyone is entitled to his or her secrets. So, are you going to the Torture Academy as well?"  
  
"Yep. Are you enrolled there too? Me and the boys are transferring into the junior class. What about you and the girls?" The song changed to a slow one as they continued to sway together.  
  
"We're all in the junior class, except for Mi—"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!!!" All of a sudden Aphrodite was torn from Duo's arms. Before he could respond, a fist out of nowhere, landed on his cheek. Duo heard Aphrodite yell his name as he went sprawling on the ground. 'Damn, that sucker punch hurt!' Duo looked up at his attacker and his face lit up in a cheeky grin. Surrounding the supposed leader, who was holding Aphrodite, was at least twenty guys; all of them looked like the rough and tumble type.  
  
"Hey Aimegami! Who's your new friend?" One of the lackeys asked.  
  
Aphrodite blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Someone who I was having a good time with until you thugs came along."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're my girl, Aphrodite!" The leader snapped at her.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, Thane, but I'm not yours. We never went out; I don't like you. Goddess, have you ever learned manners or even took a bath for that matter?" Aphrodite scrunched her nose in a cute way. "Besides, I'm here with Duo right now."  
  
Duo choose this time to speak up since he clearly had been forgotten. "Yeah, she's with me. So get lost already."  
  
Thane saw red. This, this little boy was not only dancing, very provocatively with his girl, but how he was claiming she was willingly with him. No one but himself would have her. Turning to his gang, he screamed at them, "GET HIM!!"  
  
Duo's grin faltered a bit as twenty or so men charged at him. Oh how his big mouth got him in trouble. He ducked under the first punch and sent a kick in the direction of another, before a flash of brown and blue caught his attention to his left.  
  
"Hey, Hii-man! So glad you could join me in this little tumble." All Duo got was a grunt in return and a punch to his gut for his inattentiveness. Trowa knocked down the guy before he knew it. "Thanks Trowa. Where's Quatre?"  
  
Trowa nodded his head in the direction of Thane. Quatre had taken out the goon who was holding Aphrodite and was now talking to her. A cry through the air distracted the boys for a few moments before a black blur stopped in front of Duo. He blinked a couple times before slowly paling.  
  
"Wu-man..."  
  
"Maxwell, what did you do now?" Wufei took out the guy behind him without breaking his glare at Duo.  
  
"Nothing this time. I swear on Shinigami, I didn't start it this time!"  
  
"Whatever, like I believe you. Let's just finish up what mess your in." With all five of the Gundam boys assembled, the group of fighters laid about them within minutes. With the task done, Duo turned back towards Thane.  
  
"Well, my group of friends clearly won. Now please hand over my dance partner." The crowd around them broke into applause and cheers; they liked the new boys. Aphrodite smiled and began to make her way to Duo. Thane didn't see it that way though. He pulled Aphrodite back toward him by the arm. He was a little rough as Aphrodite was pulled off balance. Just as she landed on the ground on the ground a large lightning bolt split the sky above and almost all the lights except a few went out.  
  
KABOOM  
  
As the echoing of the thunder faded away, silence fell on the crowd. Hushed whispers broke out as the crowed parted down the middle for two figures. Lightning flashed again, lighting up the scenery before leaving it in a dark contrast. The figures stopped in front of Duo and Thane with Aphrodite at the forefront person's feet. Aphrodite looked happy to see whoever the person was, because she leaned into their leg. The figure was dressed in black baggy pants and shirt. The clothes did not distinguish the sex of the figure. Eyes beneath a low hat flashed silver in the reflection of the lights. They stared uncaringly at the fighters.  
  
"Aphrodite. Report." The cold voice carried itself to the surrounding people.  
  
"I was dancing with Duo, he's the one with the braid." Duo smiled and waved, a little intimidated by the silent stare. "When Thane interrupted us." The glare transferred to the other boy. "Duo made a comment; Thane got mad and attacked him. Duo's friends joined in when he was outnumbered. They wasted Thane's group. I klutzed out when I tried to walk back over to them."  
  
"You always klutz our more than all of us 'Phro, but you seem to have picked a cutie to bait." The second figure, a small girl stepped into the light. Black hair with violet streaks brushed a little past her shoulders. Her dark purple skirt and cut-off jean shorts accented amethyst eyes. Heavy looking combat boots adorned her feet.  
  
"Well, ex-cuuuse me for picking the good ones. I can't help it if I'm that good-looking." The newcomer snorted.  
  
"You good-looking? I've seen zombies that look better than you."  
  
"Hey, I resent that, you little—"  
  
"Girls."  
  
Simultaneously, they looked at the ground. "Gomen Silver." (A/N: Have you guessed Silver's identity yet? If you have, congrats, if not, look at the end of the page. By the way, the G-boys think Silver's a guy, k?)  
  
Silver nodded his head before turning to the crowd. "Names. Status. Nicknames. Now." There were murmurs among the partiers. Aphrodite spoke up first.  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Academy student. New. Shinigami. Sorry Demon, that's what he told me."  
  
The small girl identified as 'Demon' sent Duo a chilling glare before growling, "It's not like he'll keep it for long."  
  
Silver silenced her with a wave. "Anymore?" When no one answered, he continued. "Then the matter at hand stands. They need nicks (nicknames), but first we need to know who we're dealing with."  
  
Quatre took the queue. "I am Quatre R. Winner. It is a pleasure to meet you after hearing so much about you." Both Aphrodite and Demon raised an eyebrow at this before breaking out in conversation.  
  
"Well, he certainly learned manners." Aphrodite stated.  
  
"And quite a cutie—"Demon put in.  
  
"Angelic—"Aphrodite giggled.  
  
"Polite—"Demon supplied with a smirk.  
  
"Can't call him cutie—"  
  
"Or kitty—"  
  
"Or Cat—"  
  
"Or Kitty-Cat—"  
  
"I wonder if he's as affectionate as a cat—"  
  
"Or cuddly—"  
  
"Maybe kitten—"  
  
"Or sweetheart?"  
  
"Sugar?"  
  
"Sugar-heart?"  
  
"No, Cherry?"  
  
"No, Tomato?"  
  
"No, Blush?"  
  
"No, Sunshine?"  
  
"Ugh, NO WAY! It sounds like he's gay. Think 'Remember the Titans', but it's close."  
  
"Do we have a decision?" Silver asked.  
  
"SOLAR PRINCE!"  
  
"Very well. Quatre R. Winner, you are to be known as Apollo. Who are the others?"  
  
"Hiiro Yui. Academy Student. New." Hiiro received the name 'Stoic Prince.'  
  
"Trowa Barton. Academy Student. New." Trowa was dubbed 'Silent Knight.'  
  
"Chang Wufei. Same as those two. Dragon Warrior."  
  
Demon narrowed her eyes at his self-proclaimed nickname. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Our own Lady Dragon won't like your nickname."  
  
"I couldn't care less about a weak onna's feelings—"  
  
"Then I suggest you start soon, mister." Through the other side of the crowd stepped the girl Wufei was watching earlier. "Silver." She acknowledged the leader before turning back toward Wufei. "I don't like arrogant fools who underestimate the female sex."  
  
"Phoenix, leave him be." Demon called out before addressing Duo. "We've already heard your name, but go ahead and introduce yourself."  
  
"Duo Maxwell is the name, Shinigami's my game. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie, and may I say you ladies look fine tonight." 'Pathetic idiot' came in the direction of Phoenix as another streak of lightning slit the sky and a clap of thunder shook the ground.  
  
"Let him keep his name, Demon. What about Thane?" Aphrodite asked. The mentioned person jumped at the sound of his name being addressed.  
  
"Phoenix, verdict?"  
  
"Flame 'em, Silver."  
  
"Demon?"  
  
"Flame."  
  
"Aphrodite?"  
  
"Hai, flame."  
  
"Thane, the Sneaky Weasel, is hereby flamed from all parties for the next three months and races for six. Party's over people, go home. Newbies, I don't want to see you in my sight for a while. Is that clear?" the boys nodded at Silver. "Good. Shinigami, get an icepack on that cheek. It's gonna swell. See ya."  
  
With that said, Silver turned on his heel and marched away with the other three trailing after. They disappeared in the next lightning flash.  
  
The boys slowly made their way back to the hotel as the skies opened up and poured down.  
  
--=--=--=--=--=--=--=---=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=  
  
After warming up and drying out back at the hotel, the boys gathered in the 'living room', the place where they all were sleeping. Together they all discussed what they had picked up. Duo was practically glowing with pride over the amount of information gathered from his so-called 'useless escapade' to the party. Hiiro just finished retelling about the CT-force when Duo spoke up.  
  
"Anyone know who the other girls were? I know about Minako, Aphrodite's real name, a little. And what about that Silver guy?"  
  
"We know a little." They turned to look at Trowa. "We were given the download of her and her group."  
  
"Her? Download?"  
  
"The girls words not ours." Quatre spoke up. "We didn't get any real information other than their reps—"Quatre blushed a little at the confused looks. "Reputation. And yes Silver is a girl. She's intimidating and mysterious. Just the way she likes to be when you meet her."  
  
"So spill already, Q-man!"  
  
"Fine. Silver is the leader. Rarely anyone sees her true appearance. Maybe at school, but most of the party people don't go to school here. I don't know her real name. She drives both car and bike. Aphrodite, or Minako Aino, Duo met. She rides Heartbreaker, a bike. They say she's the welcome committee, but don't let her ditzy appearance deceive you. She takes her responsibility serious. Phoenix was the tall one in the skirt. I don't know her real name, but she's earned a second nickname, Lady Dragon for her fierce temper. Demon was the smaller one we met tonight. Sharp tongue, and a split personality, she also earned the name of Shinimegami through her driving and people skills. It's said she practically kills anyone who crosses her, and she's rumored to have a bit of a hang-up about someone taking her name."  
  
"You're telling me, and she has one of the scariest glares. Even worse then Hiiro's and Wu-man's, but not as bad as the Silver chick's." Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Then there are the only ones we did not meet tonight. Icicle is the mechanic of the girls and the rumored genius. She does the decorations of the parties, though she's rarely seen at them. They say she's sweet, but frigid, as her name suggests. Lightning Rose, the supposed mother hen of the group and one of the tallest. She's in charge of the food, and from experience, it's exquisite. She also takes care of security."  
  
"Where was she tonight, then?" Hiiro interrupted. Deciding to give Quatre a break, Trowa took over talking.  
  
"She was on an assignment for Silver or something along with Icicle. That's why we did not see either one of them tonight or the others as well."  
  
Quatre took back over. "There's Kaze, supposedly the formula 1 driver, Haruka Ten'ou. Poseidon is the famous violin player, Michiru Kaioh. Neither of them are in town. They are seniors at the school though, so we'll be seeing them soon. Since most of the girls are 17 and younger, they have a guardian that takes care of all of them: Mystique, or Setsuna Meiou, the fashion designer. That should be all of them except for some random people that hang with them every now and then, but they don't have nicknames or anything since they disappear before they're given one."  
  
"We should stick close to these girls. We might learn more information that way." Hiiro ordered. "Tomorrow, we enroll. Get some sleep."  
  
Yawns, joints popping and knuckles cracking were heard around the room as the boys settled down to sleep. It was quiet for a few minutes as they relaxed before a wail of anguish split the air. Immediately, the boys were out of bed, ready to go with guns and sword in hand until they realized where it came from.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Maxwell?"  
  
"I didn't get her number!"  
  
Three pillows and an alarm clock thrown at his head were Duo's only answer from his fellow pilots.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
That's it for this chapter. It took soooo long to get this typed up. ARGH.. My head is killing me. I'll see ya'll later. Don't forget to press the little blue button at the bottom of the page. Tell me your thoughts. I know the characters are a little OOC, but it fits the story. Character names and all are gonna be brought up in the next chapter to help you if you didn't get them earlier. Laters ppl, Sprinkle


	3. An Encouraging Note To My Readers

To My Readers (should you still be around),

First off – I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN! Neither the story nor my wonderful readers. The last few years have been beyond hell and I've been struggling to regain both my life and my drive to write. Hopefully, it will all be over after the New Year (fingers crossed!) and I'll regain some semblance of normality in my life.

That being said, at that point I will hopefully be able to return and complete the stories that I have posted here. I plan on finishing the stories in this order: Broken Promises, To Fall in Love, Maniac Academy, and then Eternal Void.

So please look for an update in a couple of months and I hope that those who have stuck with me for so long will hold out for just a little bit longer.

Thank you and great apologies,

Sprinkles


End file.
